Consequences
by Mae-hatter
Summary: Okay, so maybe Blaine has a little bit of a crush on Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**If any of you read this story a few years back when I first wrote it then you may be wondering what happened or why I've decided to re-write it and post it here.**

**Well, the simple answer is that I believe I am better now. I'm a better writer - as this was written when I first began to get into writing - and I'm just better at managing my time so (hopefully) it should actually get finished this time around. Huzzah!**

**And if you have never seen this story before in your life than feel free to simply ignore my ramblings and read on.**

* * *

"Okay Blaine," Wes grinned at his friend, looking every bit of the drunken misfit he currently was. "Truth or dare?"  
"Ermmm..." Blaine smirked, wobbling slightly as tapped his finger to his chin as if in deep thought. "Truth."  
"You wimp!" David exclaimed, rocking backward, the beer in his hand sloshing about.  
"I'm not!" Blaine frowned. "I - I'm simply not going to make out with either of you," - hiccup - "I'm just not." David stared at him with a mock-hurt expression and a hand on his heart.  
"Are we not good enough for you any more Blaine?" He asked with a chuckle. Blaine rolled his eyes.  
"You know you're not!"  
The three boys burst into a fit of laughter where they were seated in a circle in the middle of Blaine's dorm room. It was the last term until Dalton broke up for a week, the boys had decided to exit the party going on downstairs to have a little one of their own, equipt with music, beers and Wes' suggested game of 'Truth and Dare'. Since commencing the game they'd forced David to make out with the floor and had found out Wes could in fact be bi. It was now Blaine's turn, but no one had had a chance to ask him yet, in between the fits of alcoholically induced laughter. Wes pushed himself up from where he'd fallen on his back. He stuck out a finger and bit his lip.  
"O-kay..." He poked Blaine in the ribs. "I has question nows!"  
David sniggered at Blaine as he squirmed when Wes poked him, so David did it himself, only to receive a slap in the face and Blaine crying with laughter (again) at David's shocked expression.  
"Guys!" Wes cried, obviously getting annoyed. Blaine and David quickly shut up and sat up, giving him their full attention "Okay," he sighed, a smile forming on his lips. "Blaine, who would you most like to make out with...?"  
"That's easy!" David interrupted with a moan, pouting. "You know who he'll say."  
"Let me finish!" Wes screamed. "Who would you most like to make out with?" He repeated. "And..." He paused, trying to build the tension, which was hard with the faces David was pulling. "... Why?" Wes sat back, leaning on his hands, with a smirk on his face. Definitely happy with himself.  
"Oooo!" David squeaked also happy with Wes' question. Blaine bit his , that was hard. Not even sober Blaine would be able to answer this one. And sober Blaine was usually, like, _really _smart.  
"Kurt." He simply stated after a while to which the two other boys nodded knowingly. "Because..." He started and sighed, not knowing how to word it. David and Wes looked at him impatiently. "Well... He - He's just..." His friends groaned.  
"Spit it out already!"  
"He's perfect." Blaine gushed. "His eyes are so beautiful, I feel like I could melt every time he looks at me. His voice is simply gorgeous he's gorgeous " Blaine sighed contently, imagining said boy in his head. "He's... so sure of himself you know? He totally screams fashionista." He chuckled. "His skin is so pale and soft and... And when he blushes with that little smile, it makes my heart skip a beat, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

And in the doorway, Kurt Hummel stood. Tears in his yes and a hand on his heart. Blaine Anderson, the most amazing boy ever, thought that about little, fragile him? Nothing could dampen that feeling. "I'd totally fuck him." Blaine added. Kurt turned bright scarlet, okay, maybe that could.


	2. Chapter 2

"I heard you." Kurt said randomly, then looking down and quickly sipping his drink. It was the second day off from school, he and Blaine had both agreed it was just too weird not seeing each other every day and had arranged to go out for coffee His voice was only slightly more audible than a whisper. His cheeks had coloured and was fidgeting uncomfortably, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes. Blaine's breathing hitched. How could Kurt do this to him? He was only looking at him, lots of people looked at him, it was hardly something unusual. _But they don't look at you with eyes like that_. A voice in his head told him. Blaine cleared his throat, trying to distract himself.  
"Heard what?"  
"What you said..." Kurt ran his bottom lip through his teeth, obviously nervous, it took all of Blaine's will power not to just kiss the younger boy right then and there. "...About me." Kurt continued, flushing an even brighter shade. Blaine's breathing stopped all together.  
"When?" He asked, sounding oddly calm.  
"Last night of term." Kurt said, quickly returning his gaze to the floor. _Oh God, I've freaked him out!_ Blaine groaned internally. _He knows how I feel and he doesn't feel the same way, I've ruined everything! _  
"Look Kurt." Blaine turned to face him, amazed that his voice wasn't shaking. "I was drunk, I said a lot of stupid stuff I didn't mean. I don't even remember half the stuff I said!" He chuckled, it sounded terribly forced and cracked in the middle. He nervously ran a hand through his hair.  
"Oh." Was all Kurt responded, in what Blaine thought was a very sad tone. No! He told himself. Just wishful thinking. He really needed to calm himself down.  
"Erm... Please excuse me." He said awkwardly, getting up and making his way to the restroom. Once in there he stood in front of the mirror, tightly gripping both sides of the sink and staring... Just staring into the mirror, feeling his stomach turn in knots, as he thought over what to do next. _Deny it!_ His head screamed,_ stick to the plan!_  
_But don't you want Kurt to know?_ Asked his heart.  
_No way!_ Argued his head,_ Did you see him? He was completely freaked! _  
_Great!_ Blaine thought. _Now I've gone insane..._ He sighed, ran the cold water and splashed it onto his face. He chose to agree with the little voice that represented his brain and his rational side of thinking. Kurt hadn't sounded to pleased about how Blaine felt and after Karofsky, why should he? Blaine exited the room and inhaled, bracing himself for the best performance of his life. But there was no need. When he turned the corner expecting to see an extremely frazzled Kurt, he wasn't there. Blaine stood on his toes and quickly scanned the crowd. No, he wasn't in the cafe. Blaine raced outside and cursed himself as soon as he did so. He'd forgotten his jacket and it was freezing, it had just started raining and he had goosebumps. Then he saw it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**I am so, so sorry for the wait. First it was that it was Christmas and all of the malarkey that comes with that and then a few personal things happened (if you follow me on tumblr then you most likely already know). But I promise that I shall not make you wait this long again! And also, for your patients and because of how short this chap is, I am uploading two chapters today :)**

* * *

"Kurt!" Blaine cried out. "Kurt! Wait!" Rain fell hard and heavy in his hair as he screamed at the retreating form which was the love of his short, pathetic, complicated life. Kurt quickly spun around to face Blaine, his face boiling red with anger and what Blaine thought looked like deep sadness.  
"What? What the _hell_ do you want Blaine?" He spat the name with so much venom that the other boy flinched back, looking like it had physically wounded him.  
"Where are you going?" Blaine muttered, feeling his stomach plummet at the expression on Kurt's face. There was so much hatred, and it was directed at him.  
"I-" Kurt began, almost screeching. Then his breathing slowed and he shook his head, seeming to become more rational. "I don't know," he admitted with a sigh. "I just have to go, get away." Blaine reached out towards Kurt's pale hand resting on his hip. Kurt immediately pulled away, like the thought of Blaine touching him was utterly repulsing. "Alone." He finished with a frown.  
"But... Why?" Blaine gasped, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking like someone had just refused him a puppy.  
"Because Blaine," Kurt began with an impatient sigh, sounding like he was explaining something to a six year old. "I thought you loved me," he said, tears forming in his eyes. "but you shot me down without even a second glance, so excuse me if I need some time to recover." The older, yet shorter boy, stared up at Kurt with bewildered eyes. He was so confused! They both were.  
"B - But I do l..." He trailed off as the other boy turned away from him. "Kurt!" He shouted again. But this time the figure didn't even grace Blaine with a mere look over his shoulder.  
"Goodbye Blaine," Kurt muttered under his breath, mainly to himself. His eyes were stinging immensely and he knew if he even just looked at the boy behind him, he would crumble.  
"Kurt." Blaine whispered helplessly as the one thing that made sense in his life disappeared into the shadow. He sank to his knees on the cold, wet pavement and sobs began to rip from his chest._ Argh! What had he done?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Oh! And also don't forget that I am taking prompts on my tumblr, I would really appreciate if you guys sent me some :)**

* * *

So it took Kurt, like, a whole week to calm down. (with the help of about 20 baked goods. What? Cooking calmed him.) So during that time he had ignored every single (39) calls from Blaine. He'd even accidentally ignored a call from Mercedes because she was on holiday so the number wasn't recognised, and he thought it was Blaine trying to be clever. Mercedes had then texted him a whole paragraph listing the many ways she would torture the jacket she had got him if he did not answer her next call. Of course he was happy to comply. So now he was thinking rationally and had realised that hey, Blaine hadn't actually done anything wrong. Yeah okay, maybe he had said some stupid stuff when he was drunk but that was it, he was drunk! He didn't mean any of it, like he'd said and just because Kurt wished he did, didn't mean he could act like a total bitch when Blaine basically told him he didn't see him like that. So whilst Kurt had used his time to reflect on how he had been in the wrong and Blaine was completely innocent, Blaine himself had came to a completely different conclusion.

* * *

"He hates me!" Blaine cried before he took an other sip of the beer he was clutching to like it was a fucking life line. He couldn't remember a time he hadn't had some sort of alcoholic beverage in his hand the last week. When Kurt had left him in the street, crying, he'd stayed there for awhile feeling like a depressed homeless guy, then he finally managed to crawl to his car, get inside and drive back to Dalton. His parents weren't going to be home during the holidays so there was little point of him being there either. He then locked himself in his dorm room with _a lot_ of alcohol and perused to drink himself silly because he remembered how good it felt last time and he just wanted that feeling back. It hadn't worked. He just felt more depressed and desperate to have Kurt back. "I've ruined everything!" He moaned. He didn't know who he was talking to, Wes was on holiday, in Europe, with his rich-ass family and David had gone home. Blaine was alone. Alone in his dorm. Alone in the school. Alone in the world.

* * *

Wes was on a high! He'd snogged some Italian chick, got an awesome tan and had partied for most of the time he was there. His high quickly dissolved as he entered his dorm. At first he was surprised to find the door unlocked, but he just figured maybe Blaine had thrown a party and had blacked out somewhere. Wes smirked to himself, evilly Time to wake up the sleepy bird, he thought. "Honey I'm home!" He exclaimed, pushing the door open so forcefully it slammed against the wall with a sudden bang. Wes winced, then took in his surroundings and winced again. The floor was completely littered with beer bottles, champagne bottles, brandy bottles and a hell of allot of other stuff that not even Wes could name. He tiptoed around all the mess to find Blaine face down in the carpet, snoring heavily Wes poked his roommate in the ribs a few times which only resulted in a little twitch and slightly, giggly mumbles of what sounded like 'Haha, Kurt stop it!' Wes raised his eyebrows at this, had Blaine actually told Kurt how he felt? Was this the remains of a out of control celeb party? If so... where was Kurt? "Must of been some party!" Wes said out-loud, chuckling as Blaine groaned and rolled over.  
"Huh?" The dazed boy questioned. "Kur - WES!" The confusion on his face was quickly replaced by recognition as he quickly sat up. "OhI'vemissedyousososomuchbuddyyo ucan'timaginehowmuchohmygodilovey ousomuchman!DontEVERleavemeagain!" In the middle of his rushed rant Blaine sprang up and tackled Wes with a bone-crushing bear hug. "You do love me right Wes? I mean we've been best friends for like FOREVER."  
"Errr yeah," Wes agreed, trying to detach Blaine's arms from around him. "Are you drunk?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, Blaine wasn't one for public affection, and his breath did reek of the stuff. Blaine gave his a goofy grin.  
"Maybe..." He giggled, finally letting go of Wes. Blaine swayed and Wes stuck out his arm to keep him up straight. "Weee!" Blaine beamed, giggling again.  
"Dude," Wes sat his drunk, mentally six year old, friend on his bed. "how much did you drink?" Blaine bit his lip and started counting his fingers. He ended up getting confused at three and just gestured around. "What?" Wes' mouth fell open. "All of this?"  
"Yeah!" Blaine grinned proudly. Wes gazed around their dorm, wide eyed. There was so many empty bottles, he literally could hardly see the floor. How was Blaine even alive right now? Never mind concious. Then he realised something, Blaine wasn't a drinker. It had taken Wes and David a whole hour just to convince him to take a tiny sip on champaign during the last day party. So why was he suddenly an alcoholic?  
"Blaine..." Wes said gently, kneeling in front of the other boy. "What - What happened?" Suddenly Blaine's eyes began to water.  
"Kurt left me!" He cried, flinging his arms around Wes' neck and crying into his shoulder.  
"Woah there Blaine!" Wes said, feeling uncomfortable "Don't cry." He tried asking about what happened, but it just caused Blaine to hold on tighter and sob louder. Wes held onto him until eventually Blaine's grip loosened and his sobs subsided. He let Wes lie him down on his bed and snuggled down. As soon as Blaine fell asleep, Wes darted for his phone and quickly dialled a number. "Kurt," He looked over at Blaine's sleeping form. "We need you, _now_."


End file.
